Tsunami
by ARLET
Summary: Año 2004: Mimi nunca creyó que la felicidad completa existiera, ¡pero así era! Tenía amigos excelentes, planeaba abrir una pastelería ¡y acababa de casarse con Matt! Además su guapo esposo la había sorprendido con una maravillosa y exótica Luna Miel en la paradisíaca Tailandia. ¿Se podía ser más afortunada?
1. Prológo

La imagen de portada es propiedad de **Elizabeth Rosas**/Ellie Rosas

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Mimi observó aterrorizada la gigantesca ola marrón que acababa de arrasar las palmeras, los bungalows de la playa, el pool bar del hotel y decenas de turistas. Vio gritar a varias personas pero no las oyó, porque el sonido atronador de la destrucción reverberaba en sus oídos, pensó que tenía que correr, pero apenas si tuvo tiempo de mirar a Matt. Su esposo la jaló firmemente y la abrazo con fuerza, volviéndose de espaldas contra la ola para protegerla. _

_Por encima del hombro de Matt, Mimi vio la enorme ola marrón que arrastraba personas, escombros, árboles… todo a su paso. _

_-Te amo princesa –gritó antes de que la ola se los tragara. _

_Mimi abrazó a Matt con toda su fuerza, quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, que había sido tan feliz desde que estaban juntos, que lo quería con todo el corazón… pero no pudo. _

_La ola, veloz e iracunda, los golpeó con fuerza demoledora. El impacto fue brutal. La presión del agua era inaudita, tan intensa que los separó en menos de dos segundos, revolcándolos como si fueran un par de insignificantes insectos en una poderosa licuadora._

_La potencia y velocidad del agua eran fulminantes y la mantenían hundida a pesar de sus esfuerzos por salir. Puertas, vidrios, pedazos de pared, muebles rotos, tumbonas, árboles, pasaron junto a ella golpeándola y lacerando su carne, pero lo peor es que no podía respirar. _

_Sus brazos y piernas no podían contra la ferocidad de las aguas, estaba segura de que el final llegaría en poco tiempo. En pocos segundos moriría ahogada. Como si fuera un caleidoscopio de fotografías, vio pasar un carrusel de imágenes fugaces: una mañana de Navidad cuando era niña y abría regalos junto con sus padres; ella y Sora riendo en el baile de graduación; su primer beso con Matt; su pequeño sobrino saludándola; sus padres sonriendo en su boda; Matt, su cuñado y sus amigos bromeando en la fiesta; Matt mirándola amoroso en su primer baile como marido y mujer; Matt durmiendo pacíficamente la noche anterior, después de que habían hecho el amor._

_Un pedazo de escombro la golpeó y algo metálico la arañó, hiriéndola más. Gritó bajo el agua, perdiendo el poco oxígeno que aún retenía. No podía abrir los ojos, pues inconscientemente prefería estar ciega ante el infierno acuático que la rodeaba: vidrios, ladrillos, animales, vehículos, decenas de cadáveres… _

_Ahora era el momento. Tenía que dejarse ir, había tenido una buena vida. Pero le hubiera gustado despedirse de Matt, ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amaba una última vez. _

_Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, estaba muriendo, pero no quería. Quería ver los ojos azules de su esposo una vez más. Con la poca energía que le quedaba luchó con uñas y dientes por salir a la superficie. _

_Tras unos interminables y tormentosos segundos su esfuerzo fue recompensado y milagrosamente consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua por unos preciosos instantes, jadeo y logró aspirar una profunda bocanada de aire. Un segundo después el embravecido mar volvió a tragársela. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo el agua? ¿Cuánto la había arrastrado el mar? ¿Un kilómetro, cinco, diez? Sentía como si llevara una eternidad ahí. Apenas esa mañana había desayunado tranquilamente con Matt, molesta por sus bromas sobre que había engordado en la Luna de Miel, que no pararon hasta que ella le arreó un pequeño puntapié. Él había sonreído entre dolorido y divertido, acariciado su mejilla y luego la había besado con una mezcla de ternura y pasión._

_Matt…_

_¿Estaba muerto? ¿La ola había podido con él? _

_Estaba segura de que, luego de que el mar los separara, su cuerpo había pasado junto a ella, había rozado su brazo con la mano derecha. Pero luego lo había perdido. _

_Mimi continuó suspendida en un limbo de angustia, dolor y volteretas. Sola, en medio de la inmensidad oceánica. Nunca había creído en dios, pero en su mente pidió por su vida y rezó con el alma y corazón por la vida del hombre que amaba._

* * *

Hola, espero que te guste el inicio de esta historia, es una especie de homenaje al trágico suceso que un día como hoy (26.12.19), hace 15 años, azotó las costas asiáticas y africanas dividiendo familias y devastando poblaciones y ciudades.

Es una historia inspirada en una pareja de mi país que visitó Tailandia. Será un fic corto, a lo mucho 5 capítulos.

Si te gustó, por favor no olvides dejar un comentario ^^

Abrazos estelares,  
Arlet (Arlette)


	2. 1: Deambulando por el infierno

La imagen de portada es propiedad de Elizabeth Rosas/**Ellie Rosas**

Digimon **no me pertenece**, esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**Deambulando por el infierno**

Mimi trató de respirar, se ahogaba, como pudo se puso de costado, tosió y escupió una gran cantidad de agua y barro. La ola la había dejado tendida sobre un montón de escombros a casi dos metros sobre la arena. El sol le quemaba la cara y sentía su cuerpo débil y dolorido. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitada.

-Yama-to –trató de gritar, pero sólo emitió un débil y ronco graznido.

Se sentó y escupió más agua y fango.

-Yamato, Matt, ¿dónde estás? –sollozo tosiendo y tratando de levantarse-. No me dejes sola. Maaaaaaatt –chilló desesperada con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

Pero fue inútil, lo único que escuchaba era el rugido del mar, que a la distancia parecía una inocente e inofensiva piscina de agua esmeralda y turquesa. Acababa de destrozar todo su mundo y ahora descansaba satisfecho y manso.

-Te odio –susurró mirando el reluciente océano.

Trastabilló un par de pasos, caminando sobre trozos de techo, madera y concreto, que apenas unos minutos antes habían sido lujosos bungalows, y consiguió abrirse paso a través de los escombros hasta llegar al suelo. Ahí escuchó un débil quejido.

-Matt –llamó dando débiles pasos.

_-Help me _–murmuró una voz.

La castaña trato de encontrar el origen del sonido, apartando láminas y muebles rotos, hasta que lo vio. Se trataba de un joven de no más de 30 años, tenía el rostro destrozado y había perdido un ojo. La piel de su cuerpo estaba tan lacerada que el agua a su alrededor se había teñido de rojo. Sobre el estómago y pecho tenía una herida muy profunda, el chico se estaba desangrando.

_-Please, help me, I'm dying_ –suplicó mirándola con el único ojo que tenía.

Desesperada, Mimi trató de jalar una sábana de una cama destrozada, la enrolló para hacerle una almohada y levantarle la cabeza.

_-Keep calm, were you alone?_ –preguntó Mimi luego de acomodarlo para que pudiera toser sin ahogarse.

_-No, with my girlfriend, please, help me _–respondió él, tosiendo jadeante hasta que su ojo se cerró.

Mimi lo miró en shock. Estaba muerto. Había muerto, ahí, junto a ella. Y ella no había podido hacer nada. ¿Y si Matt también estaba…? Su corazón palpitó dolorosamente y ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase en su mente, alterada se alejó del cadáver, arrastrándose hacia atrás con las manos.

Estaba sola y herida. No entendía del todo bien lo que había pasado, la ola había venido de repente y casi la había matado, separándola de Matt, ahora lo único que sabía es que tenía que encontrar a su esposo.

Respirando agitada cerró los ojos, tratando de darse valor. Tenía que encontrarlo. Se levantó y le quitó al chico la almohada improvisada, que ya comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, desenrolló la sábana y cubrió el cuerpo del joven, en una especie de acto de respeto final. Sin saber muy bien a donde ir, comenzó a caminar lentamente, teniendo cuidado al pisar. A sus pies había centenares de moluscos y peces muertos, plantas, fango, desechos, escombros, muebles desgajados y montañas de sucia arena. Y había personas ya sin vida enterradas en la arena y los escombros.

Temblando, se recargó en una enorme palmera parcialmente desenraizada, el calor era infernal y al parecer los drenajes se habían roto, pues había un aroma pestilente. La preciosa Phi Phi Island ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas, que se habían convertido en el cementerio de miles de turistas y locales, los escombros fungían como lápidas improvisadas y el resplandor del traicionero océano bien podía ser el de la velas en sus tumbas.

Por la posición de las montañas, Mimi calculó que estaba a medio kilómetro, tal vez más, de donde la ola la había recogido. Aturdida y aún en shock, se quitó el short de mezclilla que esa mañana se había puesto sobre el bikini, luego se sacó los restos de la camiseta rosa (que ahora era un mezcla entre marrón y carmín) y se atrevió a mirar su cuerpo por primera vez. Tenía más de una veintena de heridas en el tronco, piernas, brazos y abdomen, la sangre escurría por todas y también sentía que su espalda y rostro sangraban, pero sólo había dos que le preocupaban: una rajada en su antebrazo izquierdo, que parecía profunda, y otra en su rodilla derecha, que dejaba ver su rótula. Gimió dolorida cuando la tocó ligeramente.

Después de intentarlo varias veces logró romper su ajada camiseta en dos trozos, con uno trató de vendar la herida de su brazo, y con el otro cubrió su rodilla. Por fortuna aún podía mover los brazos y las piernas, nada parecía estar roto.

-Matt –volvió a llamarlo-. Maaaatt, ¿dónde estás?

Mimi alzo la vista, el calor seguía elevándose y el olor pútrido de la muerte y los caños rotos invadía la isla. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En algún momento llegaría la ayuda?

Llamó de nuevo a su esposo, pero nadie contestó. Sintiéndose más sola que nunca se dejó caer en las raíces de la palmera y cerró los ojos. Tal vez sólo era una pesadilla y no el día más doloroso y espantosamente horrible que recordaba haber vivido, tal vez… tal vez si cerraba los ojos todo acabaría.

* * *

_-Acepto –contestó con voz firme y sonriendo. _

_Yamato ni siquiera esperó a que el ministro terminara de hablar, la abrazó por la cintura y la inclinó un poco para estampar sus labios contra los de ella con un toque gentil y sexy a la vez. A lo lejos escuchó a los invitados reír y a Tai y Kari vitorear. _

_-Así se hace, hermano –escuchó que gritó su cuñado. Ella sólo río sobre los labios de su esposo. Casi estallaba de alegría._

_Habían organizado la boda en un jardín, al atardecer, y ahora decenas de antorchas y luces iluminaban la pista y la carpa en donde los invitados disfrutaban de un cóctel y medio millar de bocadillos._

_-Felicidades –chilló Kari emocionada, antes de abrazarla. _

_-Tú sigues –soltó Mimi, riendo al ver cómo la joven se sonrojaba. _

_-Eso tendrá que esperar un poco…_

_-Por lo menos mil años, ¡hasta que seas mayor! –la interrumpió Tai. _

_-¿Otra vez con tus celos? –lo riñó Sora sonriendo, Kari ya le había sacado la lengua a su hermano-. Felicidades a ambos –dijo abrazando a los novios-. Estoy segura de que tendrán una vida muy feliz juntos. _

_-Claro cariño –complementó Tai luego de abrazar a Yamato y darle unas palmadas en la espalda-. Ya le di mis mejores consejos de hombre casado. _

_-¿Ah sí? –ironizó Kari- Esos sobre cómo evitar que tu esposa te mande a dormir al sofá, ¿no? _

_Todos rieron divertidos mientras Tai rebatía que Sora nunca lo mandaba al sillón._

_-Tu papá estaba muy emocionado Mimi, lloró toda la ceremonia –comentó Sora. _

_-Es un hombre muy tierno –contesto la castaña, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de Yamato, que la tenía cogida de la mano. _

_-Ni tan tierno –se quejó Matt tomando dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero y pasándole una. _

_-No le hagan caso, está asustado porque papá "charló" con él. _

_-Cualquiera estaría asustado si su suegro le recalca que este año aprendió a disparar –soltó Matt con tono teatral. _

_-Al menos tu suegro no es el capitán de la policía –lo animo Tai-. Ni te amenazó con mandarte a una celda de por vida si no hacías feliz a su hija, eso sí que asusta. _

_-No aguantan nada –sentenció Sora divertida-. Además, ya te quiero ver a ti cuando tengamos una hija._

_-Ni hablar, tendremos puros chicos y serán unos conquistadores natos, así como su padre –sonrió Tai, al ver que su hijo de dos años jugaba con varias pequeñas, bajo el siempre ojo vigilante de su abuelo materno. _

_-Serán, ¿qué? –Contestó Matt-. Si no mal recuerdo tardaste más de un año en conquistar a Sora. Y cada viernes llegabas a mi departamento llorando porque ella te había rechazado. _

_-Bueno, es que esta cerebrito estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios –se justificó Tai, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa-. Y yo no lloraba –aclaró sonriendo avergonzado._

_-Mmm, que yo recuerde, era más bien porque Sora era bastante popular entre los chicos –lo picó Mimi. _

_-¡Mimi! –protestó Sora sonrojada._

_-Además, los fines de semana se la pasaba gimoteando porque Sora no le contestaba los mensajes, si hasta se ponía a leer mis revistas tratando de entenderla –se burló Kari, a lo que TK río un poco, pero calló al ver la mirada de Tai. _

_-Bueno, ¿es el día de burlarse de Tai o de festejar a este par de tortolitos? Salud por los novios –dijo el moreno alzando su copa. _

_Luego de brindar, Matt se excusó y dejo a Mimi en compañía de sus amigos. _

_-¿Ya rentaste el local? –Sora le dio un trago a su copa. _

_-Ya di el depósito, la pastelería abrirá en enero. Eso me dará tiempo de arreglar el departamento y organizar la cena de Navidad –sonrió Mimi. _

_-Si necesitas ayuda para la mudanza, puedo echarles una mano –ofreció Tai tomando tres canapés de jamón serrano de la charola de un mesero y pasándole uno a Sora-. Estoy libre hasta Año Nuevo. _

_-Hermano, ¿no tienes partidos? –se sorprendió Kari._

_-La temporada terminó, tenemos vacaciones por Navidad –dijo Tai después de tragar con dificultad dos bocadillos a la vez-. Que me dices TK, ¿nos ayudarás?_

_TK sonrió algo incómodo –No creo poder. Ni ellos –murmuró por lo bajo. _

_-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Kari, que había escuchado a su novio._

_Por fortuna para el menor de los rubios, Matt evitó que siguieran interrogándolo al llamar la atención de todos. _

_-Hola, bueno, quiero agradecerles por haber venido –saludó el rubio desde una pequeña tarima y frente a un micrófono-. Para los que no sabían, conquisté a la chica más genial del mundo y hoy tuve la fortuna de que me diera el sí –se escucharon llantos del papá de Mimi-, así que quiero que todos brindemos por mi hermosa esposa. Salud, por ti princesa –Matt alzó su copa en dirección a Mimi. _

_-Y por ti, bombón rubio –bromeó Mimi levantando su copa en dirección a él. _

_Los invitados rieron, Matt enrojeció un poco y apuró su copa para sentarse detrás de un piano._

_-Meems, te amo y quiero que escuches lo que escribí para ti. Y también ustedes, amigos –añadió, recordando que no estaban solos, comenzando a tocar._

_Mimi se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla, la canción de Matt era hermosa, pero la forma en la que él la miraba la emocionaba desde el alma y estaba segura de que, mientras viviera, llevaría clavados esos sorprendentes ojos azules en el corazón._

'_Cause all of me, loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

* * *

El ardiente sol de Tailandia la obligó a abrir los ojos. Mimi miró a su alrededor. No había sido una pesadilla. Realmente un tsunami se había llevado todo, destrozando su mundo por completo. A su alrededor sólo había muerte y putrefacción, pero a pesar del terror que sentía, no había tiempo para llorar, tenía que moverse. No había estado bajo la palmera más de 5 minutos.

Trastabillando un poco, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las montañas. Tenía que encontrar a Matt y darse prisa, pues pensó con pánico, otra ola podía venir a llevarse lo poco que quedaba. Levantó la vista y se topó con el segundo muerto, una chica aplastada por una placa de cemento, apartó la mirada asustada. A lo lejos, en el techo de un edificio medio destruido, observó que había algunas personas gritando aterrorizadas.

Cuando se acercó un poco más, los sobrevivientes la vieron y comenzaron a llamarla, no podían creer que en esa horrible selva de escombros, restos y cadáveres, todavía quedara alguien con vida. Querían ayudarle a sobrevivir. Dos jóvenes coreanos le indicaron a gritos por dónde ir para llegar hasta ellos, señalándole un bungalow medio destrozado que podía trepar. Mimi no dejaba de gritar buscando a Matt, con terror sintió que pisaba algunos cuerpos aún calientes, personas que hacía menos de media hora vacacionaban alegremente, personas a las que alguien amaba, personas que seguramente alguien lloraría. Tomó valor y se agachó a revisar lo que quedaba de los rostros de los muertos. Ninguno era el de Matt.

Continuó deambulando, llamando a su esposo, sintiendo que a cada paso el miedo de no encontrarlo aumentaba.

-Maaaaaatt –gritó con fuerza, quería que Matt supiera que lo buscaba, que donde quiera que estuviera ella lo encontraría, que estaba con él, aunque no pudieran verse.

Todos los sobrevivientes temían que llegara una segunda ola, que el poderoso y furioso océano aún estuviera insatisfecho. Muchas de las personas que había visto ya se habían ido, buscando terrenos más altos para ponerse a salvo, pero los dos chicos coreanos la esperaban, indicándole por dónde caminar. Al final, luego de trepar montañas de escombros y sortear varios cuerpos, Mimi llegó hasta donde la esperaban.

Hablaron en inglés, le contaron que habían subido al techo del hotel cuando vieron que venía la ola desde el balcón de su habitación en el segundo piso. Por suerte su hotel estaba algo lejos de la playa y aunque el agua destrozó el edificio, el esqueleto de la construcción había resistido. Habían perdido todo, equipaje, papeles, dinero, pero por fortuna el agua no los había engullido.

Su intención era atravesar los techos y escombros hasta llegar a las montañas, donde estarían a salvo y podrían esperar la ayuda. Y aunque el camino no parecía fácil, pues tendrían que colgarse de edificios en ruinas y atravesar más de un kilómetro de los desechos en que el mar había transformado a la isla, mantenían la esperanza de lograrlo.

Mientras avanzaban, Mimi vio más cadáveres y estudió casi obsesivamente sus caras para comprobar que ninguno era su esposo. No quería ver más, la paradisíaca isla se había transformado en un espeluznante pandemónium, pero era sólo el principio de su infierno.

Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas, las plantas de sus pies estaban quemadas y cortadas, pues en el camino había pisado vidrios y techos de lámina. Pero no podía dejarse morir. Tenía que encontrar a Matt, la esperanza de volver a ver el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba era lo único que lograba que su agotado y dolorido cuerpo siguiera moviéndose.

Seguía a los chicos por inercia, mientras saltaban azoteas y balcones. Le habían dicho que el tsunami no tardaría en replicar y tenían que apresurarse para llegar a las montañas y ponerse a salvo. Mientras los seguía, trató de escudarse en sus pensamientos, para evadirse del horror que estaba presenciando y que no alcanzaba a dimensionar.

* * *

_-¿Y a dónde irán de Luna de Miel, tortolitos? –cuestionó TK dándole un trago a un mojito y guiñándole un ojo a Matt. _

_-A ningún lado –contestó Mimi-, Matt tiene un nuevo proyecto en una película y yo tengo que echar a andar la pastelería._

_-¿Conseguiste otra película? –preguntó Tai chocando su trago con el de Matt- Genial. ¿Y esta de qué va? _

_-Es de Makoto Shinkai, un joven director que comienza, pero es muy bueno, ya vi el _storyboard_ y espero inspirarme lo suficiente, la verdad estoy emocionado, este tipo es un genio de la animación –contestó Matt sonriendo. _

_De pronto las luces se atenuaron y comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de _Can't help falling in love.

_-Nuestra canción –sonrió Mimi mirando a su rubio. _

_-¿Me concedes este baile princesa? –preguntó Matt. _

_Se encaminaron a la pista tomados de la mano y comenzaron a moverse mientras los invitados encendían luces de bengala. _

_-Te tengo un regalo –susurró Matt en el oído de su esposa, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. _

_-Más te vale que sea un nuevo _sex move_, bombón rubio –bromeó Mimi coqueta después de besarlo. _

_-De haber sabido que querías 'mis habilidades' no hubiera gastado –bromeó-, pero, ya me inventaré algo para no quedarte mal –contestó él, apretando su palma contra la espalda baja de Mimi para acercarla más a su cuerpo. _

_-Me basta con que me prometas que estarás a mi lado –susurró mirándolo. _

_Él le besó la mano mientras seguían bailando –Siempre –respondió. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor al mirarla que Mimi no pudo evitar que los suyos se empañaran. _

_-Cariño, ¿por qué lloras? –cuestionó él cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras se movían al compás de la música. _

_-Te amo. _

_-Y yo a ti princesa –murmuró antes de besarla, mientras su familia y amigos aplaudían. _

* * *

Mimi seguía llamando a Matt con desesperación, pero no había respuesta. Mientras ascendía podía ver la isla devastada. El antiguo paraíso tailandés ahora era un bosque de fango con montañas de escombros y edificios en ruinas que escondían una jungla de cadáveres.

Por todos lados había "montañistas", sobrevivientes escalando sin rumbo, inventando sus propios caminos, abriéndose paso como hormigas. Una pareja de tailandeses se había unido al grupo de Mimi. A cada paso que daban se topaban con techos de lámina y trozos de madera, que utilizaban para improvisar puentes y cruzar de una azotea a otra de los edificios que aún quedaban en pie. Sus compañeros traían zapatos deportivos, pero Mimi había perdido las frágiles sandalias que se había puesto esa mañana y algunas veces los escombros la lastimaban, haciendo más doloroso su camino.

Tal vez ya eran las 11 de la mañana, porque el sol casi alcanzaba el cénit. Mientras se abría paso siguiendo a los demás, la castaña casi sintió deseos de reír histérica, hacía tres horas había amanecido en brazos de Matt, sintiéndose realmente feliz por el rumbo que estaba comenzando a tomar su vida. Tenían tantos planes. Había pensado que quizá el próximo año podrían intentar ser padres. Adoraba al pequeño de Tai y Sora y quería saber qué se sentiría sostener entre sus brazos a un bebé que fuera suyo y de Matt. Pero ahora, tal vez Matt estaba…

Por primera vez, al ver el estado apocalíptico de la isla, temió que su marido estuviera muerto, o tal vez, ella era la que había fallecido y ahora estaba en el infierno, pensó mientras veía venir una nueva y despiadada ola.

Era la réplica.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de regreso con el primer capítulo de esta historia, que como mencioné en el prólogo, está inspirada en el caso de una pareja de mi país que visitaba Phi Phi Island por su Luna de Miel cuando golpeó el tsunami.

Me he documentado sobre el "Terremoto del océano Índico de 2004" y las historias son desgarradoras; a pesar de que han pasado 15 años, aún hay voces que hablan sobre la tragedia y aún hay cuerpos a la deriva en el mar.

Quiero decir que escribo este fic con mucho respeto y trataré de ser lo más apegada posible a la realidad. Espero que la historia te guste, si es así por favor déjame con un comentario, quiero leerlo ^^

Por cierto, la canción que Matt "compuso" para Mimi es _All of me_ de John Legend, es increíblemente linda. Y la que bailan en su boda es _Can't help falling in love_ del legendario Elvis, aunque me gusta más con Ed Sheeran.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Abrazos estelares,

Arlet (Arlette) n.n

* * *

Mimato Bombon Kou: Gracias por el review, tienes razón, la familia de María Belón vivió esta tragedia y vimos su historia en la inspiradora _Lo imposible_ (con Tom Holland bebé), siempre que la veo no puedo evitar llorar. Su experiencia, el que sobreviviera toda su familia, fue verdaderamente milagroso. Cuando la ola golpeó, ellos estaban en Khao Lak, Tailandia. BTW, me encanta tu _user,_ también soy fan del Usagi/Seiya. Espero que te guste la continuación, nos vemos ;)


End file.
